Lithium-based batteries are used in a variety of applications, such as VTRs, communication devices and portable devices of any type. Traditionally, the lithium battery industry has employed LiCoO2-type materials as the active component of lithium battery cathodes. However, LiCoO2 lithium battery cathodes typically are very expensive and exhibit relatively low capacity, such as a capacity of about 140 mAh/g.
One alternative to the use of LiCoO2-based cathode materials is LiNiO2-based materials, which generally are less expensive, but exhibit higher capacities, such as capacities in excess of about 170 mAh/g. Typically, LiNiO2-based materials employed in lithium battery cathodes have a nickel content of about 80% and a cobalt content of about 20% (atomic weight percent). However, LiNiO2-based materials generally are less safe (i.e. exhibit more gassing) than are LiCoO2-type materials. Further, LiNiO2-based materials exhibit a first cycle efficiency that often is between about five and about ten percent lower than that of LiCoO2-based cathodes. Generally, LiCoO2-based materials have efficiencies in a range of between about 93% and about 96%, whereas LiNiO2-based materials have efficiencies that range from between about 83% to about 88%.
Therefore, a need exists for cathode materials suitable for use in lithium-based batteries that minimize or overcome the above-referenced problems.